mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Мистер и Миссис Пирожок/Галерея/Сезон 1-3
Первый сезон Сбор урожая Mr. and Mrs. Cake packing up S1E4.png Mr. Cake confused S1E4.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake leaving S1E4.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake heading out the door S1E4.png Незваные гости Mr. Cake setting down cake S1E10.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake working S1E10.png Mrs. Cake surprised by Twilight Sparkle S1E10.png Mrs. Cake flustered S1E10.png Птица Феникс Mr cake about to deliver the muffins S1E22.png Party at Mr. and Mrs. Cake's S1E22.png Mrs. Cake talks to Princess Celestia S1E22.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake being presentable S1E22.png Rarity scared for her dress S1E22.png Mr and Mrs Cake taken aback S1E22.png Mrs. Cake dashing S1E22.png Mr. Cake compensates S1E22.png Mr. Cake apologizes S1E22.png Mrs. Cake call to action S1E22.png Mr. Cake call to action S1E22.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake filling tea S1E22.png Mr. Cake filling tea again S1E22.png Celestia and her tea S1E22.png Princess Celestia says gotcha S1E22.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake S1E22.png Mr. Cake cleaning the table just as Applejack is about to start eating S1E22.png День рождения Mrs. Cake 'You must be here for' S1E25.png Twilight talking to Mrs. Cake S1E25.png Второй сезон Нулевой урок Nice Balancing Skills S2E03.png Twilight looking at cupcakes 2 S2E03.png Twilight pushing cupcake box S2E03.png Twilight grinning S2E03.png Mrs. Cake looking at cupcakes S2E03.png Mrs. Cake dodging spatula S2E3.png Moving the icing S2E03.png Twilight 'fixing' the cupcakes S2E03.png Shocked Mrs. Cake S2E3.png The result S2E03.png Mrs. Cake -Much better- S2E3.png Twilight fixing the cupcakes S2E3.png Mrs. Cake surprised S2E3.png Twilight looking at Spike covered in icing S2E03.png Затмение Луны Twilight 'we're here' S2E4.png Double crowd S2E04.png Ponies cheering for Luna S2E04.png Секрет моего роста Greeting Spike S02E10.png Mr. & Mrs. Cake S2E10.png Mr. & Mrs. Cake smiling S2E10.png Новорождённые пони Mr. Cake a father now S2E13.png Mr. Cake meet our son S2E13.png Mr. Cake Pound Cake S2E13.png Mr. Cake joyful and S2E13.png Mr. Cake our daughter S2E13.png Mr. Cake loving eyes S2E13.png Pinkie Pie big woohoo! S2E13.png Pinkie Pie carefully checking S2E13.png Pinkie Pie being sneaky S2E13.png Mr. Cake was a pegasus S2E13.png Mr. Cake Pleases Fans With Pony Genetics S02E13.png Pinkie Pie & Nurse Redheart S2E13.png Nurse Redheart babies trying S2E13.png Nurse Redheart mad at Pinkie S2E13.png Pinkie Pie singing S2E13.png Pinkie Pie double checking S2E13.png Pinkie Pie to you S2E13.png Mr. Cake explaining traits S2E13.png Mr. Cake can't be that bad S2E13.png Pinkie Pie holding cake S2E13.png Nurse Redheart silencing Pinkie Pie S2E13.png Nervous Pinkie S2E13.png Mr. Cake with diapers S2E13.png Play Time! S02E13.png Mr. Cake paternal reassurance S2E13.png Mrs. Cake restocking candy S2E13.png Getting ready S02E13.png Mr. & Mrs. cake pretty repetitive S2E13.png Pinkie Pie sweet smile S2E13.png Mrs. Cake needs a diaper change S2E13.png Mr. Cake I got it S2E13.png Mrs. Cake right on cue S2E13.png Mr. Cake removing diapers S2E13.png Mr. Cake applying talc powder S2E13.png Mr. Cake step done S2E13.png Mr. Cake all done S2E13.png Mr. Cake anypony hungry S2E13.png Mrs. Cake I'm on it S2E13.png Mrs. Cake launching bottles S2E13.png Mr. Cake right interpretation S2E13.png Mr. Cake patting backs S2E13.png Pinkie Pie too surprised S2E13.png Pinkie Pie all set now S2E13.png Pinkie Pie everything good S2E13.png Pinkie Pie wants to play S2E13.png Mr. Cake there they go S2E13.png Mrs. Cake catches Pound Cake S2E13.png Mrs. Cake no pounding things S2E13.png Pound Cake yes mommy S2E13.png Mrs. Cake removes talc powder S2E13.png Mr. Cake don't chew S2E13.png Pinkie Pie except food S2E13.png Mrs. Cake gasps! S2E13.png Mrs. Cake great cinnamon sticks S2E13.png Mrs. Cake completely forgot! S2E13.png Mrs. Cake not the babies' food S2E13.png Mr. & Mrs. Cake super alarmed S2E13.png Mr. Cake quick honeybun S2E13.png Mr. Cake find a babysitter S2E13.png Pound Cake happy no matter what S2E13.png Mrs. Cake got you too S2E13.png Mrs. Cake such short notice S2E13.png Fluttershy's ooh face S02E13.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake hoping Fluttershy will foalsit for them S2E13.png Fluttershy you understand S2E13.png Twilight shaking head S2E13.png Cakes talking with Twilight S2E13.png Mr. & Mrs. Cake high hopes S2E13.png Caterpillar prevention S02E13.png Mr. & Mrs. Cake see weird happening S2E13.png Mr. & Mrs. Cake guess not S2E13.png Mr. & Mrs. Cake concerned S2E13.png Rainbow Dash shaking her head S2E13.png Dashers gonna dash S02E13.png Mr. & Mrs. Cake perhaps Rarity S2E13.png Mr. & Mrs. Cake hopeless sigh S2E13.png How Can You Say No to Such Enthusiasm S02E13.png Mr. Cake forced sigh S2E13.png Mr. & Mrs. Cake last choice S2E13.png Mr. Cake Pinkie Pie S2E13.png Mr. Cake rolling eyes S2E13.png Mr. Cake oh you S2E13.png Pinkie Pie here comes Mr. Cake S2E13.png Mr. Cake now Pinkie S2E13.png Pinkie Pie wow he's tense S2E13.png Pinkie Pie taken by surprise S2E13.png Pinkie Pie nose to nose S2E13.png Mrs. Cake not just play S2E13.png Pinkie Pie serious yes S2E13.png Pinkie Pie yes I know S2E13.png Pinkie Pie I am! S2E13.png Mrs. Cake sort of buying it S2E13.png Mrs. Cake here you are dearie S2E13.png Mrs. Cake you're serious right S2E13.png Mrs. Cake getting antsy S2E13.png Mrs. Cake maternal worry S2E13.png Mrs. Cake hears Mr. Cake S2E13.png Mrs. Cake getting pushed S2E13.png Mrs. Cake take good care S2E13.png Mrs. Cake waving good bye S2E13.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake coming home S2E13.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake hope Pinkie did well S2E13.png Pinkie Pie, Mr. and Mrs. Cake look at sleeping twins S2E13.png Сверхскоростная Соковыжималка 6000 Waiting in line for cider 1 S2E15.png Grinning Twilight waiting in line S02E15.png День сердец и копыт Mrs Cake hesitate S02E17.png Sharing a milkshake S2E17.png Mrs. Cake panicking near CMC S02E17.png Sharing the cherry S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big McIntosh sharing a cherry S2E17.png Mrs.Cake what happened S2E17.png CMC somepony watching S2E17.png Давно пора Ms. Cake filling the water tower S2E20.png Секреты и тайны Понивилля The Cakes S2E23.png Cakes 'We are-' S2E23.png Загадочное преступление в поезде Дружбы Pinkie Pie and Mrs. Cake looking at cake S2E24.png Pinkie Pie, The Cakes, and Cake S2E24.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake looking at cake S2E24.png Pinkie Pie Talking About the Cake S2E24.png Mr and Mrs Cake are glad that Pinkie agreed on the job S2E24.png We better hurry S2E24.png Big McIntosh carrying the cake S2E24.png Pinkie watching Big McIntosh carrying cake S2E24.png Mr and Mrs Cake worried S2E24.png Cakes shocked S2E24.png Mr. Cake Fainting (1st time) S2E24.png Rainbow and Fluttershy helping S2E24.png Mr. Cake Fainting (2nd time) S2E24.png The cake protected by a spell S2E24.png Main 6 carrying the cake into safety S2E24.png Mr. Cake hyperventilating S2E24.png Mr. Cake Fainting (3rd time) S2E24.png Третий сезон Магическая дуэль Trixie City Hall S3E5.png en:Mr. and Mrs. Cake/Gallery/Seasons 1-3 Категория:Галереи персонажей